


The Art of Being a Sexy lil' Shit

by err0r_666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Seduction, Spanking, Squirting, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), afab language, amab language, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/err0r_666/pseuds/err0r_666
Summary: Keith and Ryou are high school best friends, and Keith loves sleepovers for one main reason. Ryou's father, Takashi Shirogane.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	The Art of Being a Sexy lil' Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, Keith is 17 and Shiro is in his late 30's.
> 
> Also-this is my first fic ever, so there's gonna be mistakes and bad content.  
> Enjoy!

Keith has a crush. And it's bad. Not bad in crushing over his best friend's boyfriend, it's worse than that.

Keith's crush is over his best friend's _dad_.

* * *

Keith steps into the entrance of the Shriogane house, and is planning to stay the whole weekend. Ryou has a bunch of hobbies so they couldn't get bored and Keith's parents said yes so, why not? 

"Ryou's up in his room." Shiro greets him, he's wearing a simple black sweater and grey sweat pants that show the outline of his cock if you look hard enough. 

A blush rises high on Keith's cheeks "Oh, thank you, Mr. Shirogane." Keith says while avoiding eye contact. Respect is something Keith always shows to Shiro, but when he’s blushing like this he can’t look at Shiro.

"Come on Keith, no need for the formality. Just call me Shiro." He says with a smile. 

The blush grows deeper. "Thank you, Shiro." Keith squeaks out, finally meeting Shiro's beautiful dark grey eyes. 

Shiro thinks Keith is absolutely beautiful with his big, doe eyes and succulent pink lips that would look good wrapped around Shiro's cock. He also pushes those thoughts away, Keith is absolutely off limits. 

Keith breaks the eye contact and hurries up stairs to Ryou's room. 

********

Ryou is playing videos games with Keith late into the night, when Ryou bothers Keith to get them snacks from the kitchen. 

"Why do I have to do it?" Keith whines.

"Because you're nice and I'm comfy!" Ryou explains.

"Fine," Keith huffs, and gets up to head down into the kitchen. Shiro's in the living room doing some work when he sees Keith coming down the stairs.

He notices that Keith has changed out of his jeans and hoodie into shorts and a worn shirt he got from Ryou which was previously Shiro's.

He can't help but stare at Keith's perfect, plump ass and how good they look in those shorts. Shiro shakes his head to dispel of the lustful thoughts. He has to remember, Keith is off limits. 

"Um, Shiro?" Keith calls out with a hint of fear in his voice. God, he's crushing so hard.

"Hm?" Shiro replies while looking up from his computer. Keith's hands are full of chips and candy. 

"Can you help me bring water up to Ryou's room?" He asks.

"Of course, Keith." Shiro says while getting up from his spot on the couch. He grabs the bottles of water and goes to follow Keith up the stairs.

Shiro can't help to look at Keith's ass again, blood rushes to his cock. He really wants to squish it and maybe even spank it, but again Keith is off limits. Shiro gets rid of those thoughts quickly and delivers the drinks to Ryou. 

"Jeez, Keith! I said snacks not our whole pantry!" Ryou exclaims.

"Calm down Ryou, its just some chips and a couple bottles of water." Keith says back.

"Don't stay up too late you two." Shiro tells them. "Alright dad." Ryou says while going to resume the game after Keith settles back down.

"You're not my dad." Keith teases, a cute smile on his face.

"Don't get smart with me, Keith." Shiro teases back with a stern tone and his cock stirs in his underwear from the thoughts of being dominant with him. God, this kid is making Shiro horny like a teenager. 

********

Ryou gets bored and tired after eating all the snacks and wants to go to bed. Keith on the other hand doesn't, Ryou suggests him to watch TV in the living room and he thinks it's a great idea. Keith is feeling playful and a little bit of teasing Shiro never hurt anyone.

Keith heads downstairs and pulls his shorts up a little on his way down to try and expose a little more skin.

"Back for more snacks?" Shiro questions.

"No, Ryou's being boring and went to sleep, so I came out here to watch TV." Keith explains while plopping down on the opposite side of the couch that Shiro was on.

Shiro blushes but says nothing, it makes his heart feel warm that Keith would spend time with him instead of watching videos on his phone or something. Shiro wasn't really watching TV, just using it as background noise.

Keith reaches for the remote and Shiro got another glance of his plump ass. He didn't look away this time, too entranced with the sight as his shorts definitely seemed shorter. Shiro's cock gets hard almost immediately, he's grateful for his laptop concealing his hard on.

Keith sits back down and starts flipping through the channels. One of Keith's legs is resting on the coffee table and the other one bent at the knee. 

Shiro sees something. Something.

Holy _shit._

The crotch of Keith's grey panties is very clearly visible, and they look _soaked._ Shiro's cock gets harder, if that's even possible. He focuses back on his computer as much as he can but the sight of Keith's panties are giving him a hard time (pun intended).

After a while of Shiro struggling to stay on task he decides to just go to bed and hope his hard on goes away by the morning. Keith pouts when Shiro leaves as he only got to tease Shiro a little bit, but a plan hatches in his head. 

The show finishes and Keith waits a while before heading to Shiro's room. Keith knocks but doesn't wait for an answer and opens the door.

"Daddy..." Shiro wakes and sits up quickly "Daddy... I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" Keith says in shy voice while playing with the hem of his shirt, his shorts seemed to have disappeared.

The "off limits" thoughts immediately disintegrate and Shiro is lifting up the covers. Keith settles in his bed and Shiro pulls him close, his arms around the small boy cuddled up to his chest. Shiro almost thinks they're just going to sleep like that until Keith puts his hand on his clothed cock and starts to palm him through his underwear. Shiro's cock was still hard from getting a peak of Keith panties. 

"Daddy.. You're so hard." Keith gasps.

"Only because of your slutty behavior, baby." Shiro somehow rasps. "I think you should put those pretty pink lips to use." Keith smiles at Shiro's remark and pulls down his underwear.

Keith is blown away. Shiro's cock is all he's ever dreamed about, it's uncut, thick, and throbbing. Copious amounts of precum is leaking from the tip and all Keith wants to do is taste. He kitten licks the tip and Shiro groans deeply while petting Keith's hair. 

"Oh my god, baby.." Shiro moans while Keith takes his whole cockhead into his mouth.

Keith takes more into his mouth and gets a little more than half his cock until he gags and pulls off. "Aw, kitten, you don't have to force yourself." Keith shakes his head. "I liked that.." he shyly explains with a blush hot on his cheeks. Keith pulls off his shirt exposing his tiny yet cute tits and he tries again to take Shiro's cock in his mouth.

He nearly succeeds until his gags again. This time he doesnt pull off and keeps sucking while one of his hands come up to stroke what isn't in his mouth and the other one goes down to rub his clit through his panties.

Shiro catches Keith touching himself and grabs his wrist.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Shiro questions.

“I wanna feel good too," Keith explains but regrets it as he's slung into Shiro's lap.

"Only good boys who ask for permission get to feel good." Shiro growls. "Count,"

"Wh-ah!" Keith squeaks as a hand comes down and spanks him hard. 

“Count,” Shiro repeats in a stern voice.“O-one,” Keith says in a shaky voice.

”Good boy,” Shiro praises, rubbing Keiths bottom. It not red enough for Shiro’s liking. He pulls Keith’s soaked panties down and sees the most perfect cunt he’s ever seen in his life.

”Fuck, baby,” Shiro breathes out and Keith spreads his thighs so Shiro can get a better look.

”You’re so pretty down here, how come you’ve never told me before?” Shiro asks while spreading Keith’s slick and playing with his folds. Keith moans quietly and whines when Shiro takes his hand away.

”Not yet, kitten, we’re not done with your punishment yet.” He says. “Keep counting,”

The next thing that happened almost knocked the wind out of Keith. 

Shiro raised his hand and spanked him hard.

 _Six_ times.

Keith cried out with tears in his eyes. It hurt but it made him start dripping even more. “T-two, three, four, five, s-six, seven!” he managed to sputter out.

”Good boy, I’m so proud of you, baby,” Shiro praised. God, Keith loved being praised by Shiro.

Keith looked up at Shiro, he saw the tears in his eyes and his heart broke. 

“Keith, did I go to far?” Shiro asked, sadness laced in his voice. “N-no, I liked it,” he reassured, voice still broken from the brutal beating he just got.

Shiro leaned down to kiss Keith, his lips swollen from sucking his cock.

”Do you think you’ve had enough punishment, baby?” Shiro questions while running his fingers through his slick folds.

”I think so..” Keith replies, red as a tomato.

Shiro flips Keith on his back and he spreads his legs so Shiro can see the mess he’s caused.

Shiro planned on eating out Keith until he was ready to take his cock. The view of Keith’s perfect pink pussy made him abort that mission and line up his cock to Keith’s entrance.

”You ready, kitten?” Shiro asks. “Please, daddy..” Keith whines in response and Shiro pushes his cock in.

“ _Ohhhh_ ,” Keith breathes out as he feels Shiro’s thick cock enter his tight, wet heat. Shiro groans low and harsh as he didn’t expect Keith to be _this_ tight. 

Yeah, Shiro has fucked his tight fist to the thought of Keith’s cunt. But it’s way better than he’s imagined.

Shiro’s hitting Keith’s sweet spot perfectly, and to make it better Shiro reaches down to play with his throbbing clit.

Keith’s orgasm approaches quickly, but something feels different. 

“D-daddy...” Keith tries to tell him to stop, but before he can get it out he clenching around Shiro’s cock and squirting.

Shiro doesn’t stop pounding into him until he buries himself deep inside Keith. His balls tighten and he’s pumping cum into Keith’s cunt. 

They’re both panting when Shiro starts to pull out.

”No! Don’t pull out.. please.” Keith begs, he wants to stay full of Shiro.

“Are you sure, baby? What about Ryou?” He asks. “We can deal with that in the morning.” Keith sleepily replies.

”Alright, go to sleep, baby,” Shiro says in a loving voice while he flips both of them over so Keith can fall asleep on Shiro’s chest.

The last thing Keith hears before he falls asleep is Shiro saying “Goodnight kitten, I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked at least a little bit!!  
> Don’t be afraid to leave comments or criticism, but please be respectful! (:  
> Have a good day/night/evening <3  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/LoveSickLithium)


End file.
